


Trip to Zaorejas / Finde en Zaorejas

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, F/M, based on the trip to zaorejas they did in s2/3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Amira is invited to a trip to Zaorejas with Cris, Joana and Dani. Set before s3 began, based on the chats and stories from Cris' pov.Amira se va de fin de semana a Zaorejas con Cris, Joana y Dani. Basado en el finde que pasaron los cuatro en Zaorejas antes de la temporada 3 y que vimos en chats y stories.
Relationships: Amira Naybet/Daniel "Dani" Soto Peña, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Finde en Zaorejas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a mis dramiras, vosotras sabéis quiénes sois

-Vale, Dani dice que mis padres no vienen hasta después de cenar así que podemos subir a mi casa si quieres, que en la azotea hace mazo de frío – Cris le dice a Joana guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo tras leer el mensaje de su hermano.

Joana y ella llevan saliendo ya unos cuantos meses pero Cris todavía no está lista para contárselo a sus padres y, aunque podría llevar a Joana a casa con la excusa de que es una amiga, prefiere evitar forzar un encuentro entre su novia y sus padres por si acaso. Por eso, no es hasta que Dani le asegura que sus padres no están en casa y que no tienen pensado volver pronto que las chicas deciden subir a casa de Cris.

-Deja el abrigo ahí si quieres – le indica Cris a su novia señalando el perchero al lado de la puerta.

-¡Hola! – saluda Joana a Dani una vez que entran en el sofá.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa? – le devuelve el saludo Dani a su cuñada con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos a mi cuarto a ver una peli, ¿vale? – informa Cris a su hermano.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto eh, me preparo un sándwich rápido y os dejo el salón si estáis más cómodas en el sofá. – dice Dani dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Cris mira a Joana y le pregunta con la mirada qué prefiere hacer. La verdad es que ver la película en el portátil de Cris es más incómodo que verla en la tele del salón, por lo que sin necesidad de decir nada ambas chicas coinciden en quedarse en el salón y se sientan en el sofá.

-Tía me siento fatal – le comenta Cris a Joana

-¿Por?

-Pues por lo de Ami, me da mucha pena.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Amira? – escucha Cris tras ella.

Cris se gira y ve a su hermano parado en mitad del salón con el sándwich en la mano, claramente escuchando la conversación.

-Pero ¿tú no te ibas a tu cuarto, cotilla? – dice Cris poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-A ver sí, pero tengo que pasar por aquí. – Se explica Dani - ¿qué le pasa a Ami? ¿Por qué dices que te da pena? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Joana se muerde el labio para tratar de contener la sonrisa, nunca lo ha hablado con Cris pero desde que conoce a Dani siempre ha pensado que el chico siente algo por Amira, y muy disimulado no es.

-A ver, relájate que no le pasa nada. Solo que me dijo de quedar el finde y yo le dije que sí pero luego me acordé de que nos íbamos a Zaorejas y la pobre se ha quedado tirada. Solo está libre Ev que se irá de botellón y bueno…como que no le hace especial ilusión a Ami.

-Que se venga a Zaorejas – dice Dani antes de que su cerebro pueda siquiera procesar las palabras que está diciendo. Ve como su hermana lo mira con cara rara y enseguida pone en marcha un discurso para convencerla – A ver, que lo digo por Ami, para que no se quede en casa sola. Y en la casa de Zaorejas hay sitio de sobre. Papá y mamá no vienen seguro y a Toni y Óscar ni se les espera.

-¿Toni y Óscar? – pregunta Joana confusa, es la primera vez que oye esos nombres.

-Son mis hermanos mayores – explica Cris a su novia, después se vuelve hacia su hermano - ¿tú crees que Amira querrá venirse a Zaorejas con nosotros?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Como cuando éramos enanos y se venía con nosotros siempre. Va, díselo verás cómo le mola la idea – insiste Dani.

Cris mira a Joana para ver qué opina. Su novia asiente, no podría estar más de acuerdo con que venga Amira. Tiene muy buena relación con todas las chicas pero al igual que lo es para Cris, Amira es especial para Joana.

-Bueno, vale, le voy a preguntar.

Cris saca el móvil y escribe a Amira contándole el plan pero, cuando su amiga no parece muy convencida, Cris no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – pregunta Dani insistentemente, el sándwich aún intacto en su plato.

-Pues que dice que no sabe porque yo voy a estar con Joana y tú con tus colegas y como que no pega mucho.

Dani siente como las ilusiones que se había hecho en los últimos cinco minutos se le rompen de repente. La idea de pasar el finde en Zaorejas con Amira…y con su hermana y Joana, le gustaba mucho. Rápidamente trata de buscar una solución.

-Dile que sí que pega, que podemos hacer cosas juntos…yo qué sé mira una ruta por ejemplo, la del río, que ella no la ha hecho nunca ¿no? Va que seguro que le encanta.

-¿Tu idea para convencer a Ami de que venga es ofrecerle hacer senderismo? – pregunta Cris incrédula.

-Cris, no todos son tan flojos como tú.

-A que no le digo nada y te vienes de sujetavelas, listo – le reta Cris.

-A que me quedo en casa y te vas a patita a Zaorejas, lista – rebate Dani

-A ver, a ver, cálmense – interviene Joana – Cris yo creo que a Amira sí que le podría gustar la idea de el senderismo.

-Bueeeno, vale, se lo digo a ver.

-Va Cris, date prisa – dice Dani desesperado mientras mira el reloj. Ha revisado la mochila una veinte veces para comprobar que lo lleva todo y está deseando salir por la puerta, pero su hermana sigue desayunando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Dani tío relájate, no me estreses desde tan temprano. –le contesta Cris poniéndose mermelada en la tostada.

-Cris, son las 11:25 de la mañana, ¿tan temprano de qué? Y hemos quedado con Amira y Joana abajo a y media.

-Lo que quiere decir que tengo cinco minutos más para desayunar – dice Cris dándole un mordisco a la tostada – Además, ¿tú desde cuando te has vuelto tan puntual? Si mamá siempre tenía que sacarte de la cama a empujones para ir a clase.

Dani abre la boca para defenderse pero se da cuenta de que no sabe cómo contestarle a su hermana. Es cierto que hay una razón por la que quiere estar a su hora pero no se va a poner a discutirlo con ella.

-Mira, paso. Voy tirando. No tardes.

-Que sí pesado.

Una vez abajo Dani mira alrededor pero no ve ni a Joana ni a Amira, tal vez sí que se ha pasado un poco con la puntualidad.

-Pero, ¿qué ven mis ojos? ¿Un Soto siendo puntual?

Dani no tiene ni que girarse para saber de quién procede esa voz, la sonrisa que se le dibuja enseguida en los labios lo dice todo. Amira se acerca a él y se para en frente de él. Dani la saluda chocando el puño con el de Amira, tal y como llevan haciendo desde que son pequeños.

-Oye, que la que ha creado la mala fama de los Soto es mi hermana, yo soy muy puntual.

-Claro que sí, por eso siempre llegas el último a todas las fiestas.

-A ver es que uno necesita su tiempo para acicalarse – bromea Dani ajustándose la cremallera de la sudadera azul.

Amira se ríe y pone los ojos en blanco, Dani tiene la habilidad de siempre hacerla reír en apenas minutos. Dani sonríe al ver a Amira reírse, le gusta ser el motivo de su risa.

-Anda dame la mochila que la voy metiendo en el coche – dice Dani al notar como Amira va cargando con el equipaje.

Se acerca a ella y tras un poco de protesta por parte de Amira que insiste que no necesita ayuda, Dani coge la mochila y la coloca en el coche que tiene aparcado a unos metros de su portal. Junto a ella coloca la suya. Va a cerrar el maletero cuando ve llegar a Joana al final de la calle.

-Chicos lo siento que llegué tarde, el metro se paró – se excusa Joana soltando la mochila en el suelo al llegar a donde están Dani y Amira. Dani la recoge y la coloca en el maletero junto a las demás.

-Tranquila, si estamos esperando a Cris de todas formas – le dice Dani.

-Que ya estoy, pesado – escuchan a Cris decir. Cuando se vuelven hacia el portal la ven corriendo mientras se recoge el pelo en una coleta alta. – De verdad que prisas, que Zaorejas no se va a mover del sitio.

Acercándose al coche Cris deja su mochila en el maletero y lo cierra. Saluda a Amira con un abrazo y a Joana con beso rápido en los labios.

-Venga vámonos ya, anda. – dice Cris dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto.

-Oye Cris, deja a Amira delante mejor y te sentás conmigo detrás ¿no?

Cris la mira con el ceño fruncido, cada vez que Dani las ha llevado a algún sitio Cris siempre se ha sentado delante, pero no será ella la que se queje por pasar dos horas y media compartiendo asiento trasero con su novia. Encogiéndose de hombros Cris abre la puerta trasera y se sienta con Joana a su lado. Amira duda un poco ante la puerta del copiloto, por alguna razón le pone nerviosa pensar en pasar todo el viaje tan cerca de Dani.

-Ami – la llama Dani desde el otro lado del coche antes de entrar.

-¿Hmm? – murmura Amira distraída.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien – dice Amira sonriéndole a Dani. Él le devuelve la sonrisa y durante unos segundos solo se miran el uno al otro.

-Bueno, nos vamos ¿o qué? – grita Cris desde dentro del coche ganándose un codazo de parte de Joana, aunque no entiende muy bien por qué.

Una vez están todos dentro del coche, Dani sale del aparcamiento y pone rumbo a la carretera.

-Ami, pon música – le dice Cris desde el asiento de atrás a su amiga.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar la radio. Mi coche, mi música – advierte Dani a Amira.

-Venga ya tío, que tú música es una mierda – protesta su hermana.

-Todavía estoy a tiempo de dar la vuelta – bromea Dani mirando por el espejo retrovisor – que no que ya veréis que he preparado una lista de reproducción que flipas. Ami coge mi móvil y conéctalo a la radio, hay una playlist que se llama Zaorejas.

Amira coge el móvil que Dani lo ofrece y lo desbloquea. Por un momento lo único que puede hacer es mirar el fondo de pantalla. Es una foto de hace un año aproximadamente. Una foto de Amira, Cris y Dani. Amira recuerda a la perfección el día que se hicieron esa foto. Fue el primer fin de semana después de que Amira decidiera ponerse el hijab. Amira había ido a casa de Cris a enseñárselo y las dos habían subido a la azotea. Al poco tiempo Dani subió para decirle a Cris que era hora de almorzar. Amira recuerda cómo Dani se quedó un poco impresionado cuando vio a Amira pero no hizo ningún tipo de comentario, solo le preguntó que si se iba a quedar a comer. Antes de que Amira pudiera responder Cris le dijo a su hermano que sí y que ya iban a bajar pero que necesitaba primero un selfie con su amiga para inmortalizar el momento. Tras hacerse la foto con Cris, Dani dijo que él también quería salir en la foto, con el correspondiente cachondeo por parte de Cris llamándolo metomentodo. Su hermano pasó de ella y se colocó al otro lado de Amira de forma que ella quedara en el centro para la foto.

-Ami, vas a poner la música ¿o qué? – pregunta Cris sacando a Amira de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, sí perdona – dice Ami sintiendo cómo se le ruborizan las mejillas. Se atreve a aventurar una rápida mirada a Dani y por un momento le parece ver que él también se ha ruborizado, pero probablemente solo sea fruto de la calefacción. Tratando de volver en sí, Amira conecta el móvil de Dani a la radio, reproduciendo la lista mencionada antes. En cuanto empiezan a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción Amira mira a Dani con incredulidad – Pero, ¿y esto?

-Os lo he dicho, he preparado una playlist que es la hostia – le dice Dani mirándola brevemente para sonreír.

Amira ríe y mira por la ventana, tarareando la canción que está sonando, Hijabi de Mona Haydar.

-Madre mía por fin, que viaje más largo – Cris casi ni espera a que el coche esté aparcado para salir de él.

-Cris por dios que han sido dos horas y poco – refunfuña Dani abriendo el maletero para sacar las mochilas.

-Pero sin comer, estoy que muerdo

-La verdad que yo podría comer algo ya también. Deben ser casi las 2 ¿no? - apoya Joana a su novia.

-Mi madre me ha preparado un par de tuppers con comida para que no tengamos que cocinar nada más llegar – dice Amira

-Ay si es que sabía que era buena idea que vinieras – Cris se abalanza sobre su amiga y le da varios besos en la cara.

-Pero tendrás cara, si la idea de que Ami viniera fue mía – suelta Dani casi sin pensar.

-¿Ah, sí? – pregunta Amira alzando las cejas

-A ver sí pero…-Dani trata de buscar una excusa que le salve de la humillación pero no encuentra ninguna.

-Estaba muy entusiasmado – añade Joana, enfatizando el “muy”

-Anda, vamos a entrar ya y a comer – Dani cierra el coche con la llave y se dirige a la casa antes de que ninguna de las chicas pueda decir algo más.

Una vez dentro los cuatro sueltan sus cosas cada uno en la habitación que se han asignado y se sientan a comer la comida que les ha preparado la madre de Amira.

-Uf, cómo me va a sentar la siesta después de esta comida – comenta Cris acariciándose la tripa

-Tía ¿en serio te vas a echar la siesta? – pregunta Amira incrédula – que vamos a estar aquí dos días

-Hombre a ver, es que si me hacéis madrugar no podéis ahora pedirme que no duerma siesta – trata de defenderse Cris, lo que provoca la risa de Joana que conoce a la perfección a su novia

-Pero si te has levantado a las 11 payasa – la acusa Dani

-Pues ya es una hora antes de lo normal, necesito mi hora de sueño. – girándose hacia Joana, Cris añade : ¿tú qué dices, amor? ¿Te renta siestecita?

-Me parece bien – dice Joana dándole un beso en la mano a Cris

-Pues yo creo que voy a acercarme a la jabonería, que mi madre me ha encargado un par de jabones de aquí que dice que son muy buenos – comenta Amira recordando lo que le dijo su madre.

-Yo voy contigo, que prefiero no estar aquí mientras estas dos “duermen la siesta” – dice Dani haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

\- Pero ¿cómo osas insinuar que nuestra intención es hacer algo más que dormir? – Cris se lleva una mano al pecho para hacerse la ofendida y todos ríen ante su performance.

-Un poco más y te llevas toda la tienda, tía – Dani le abre la puerta de la jabonería a Amira y ambos salen a la calle, ajustándose sus abrigos por el frío.

-Ya, es que huelen todos tan bien que no sabía cuál coger – admite Amira mientras revisa en la bolsa de papel que estén todos los que ha comprado.

-Buah mira toda la nieve que hay ahí.

Amira levanta la cabeza y sigue la dirección que le indica Dani. Al final de la calle se ve un tramo de campo en el que aún quedan bastantes resquicios de la última nevada. Amira sonríe cuando un recuerdo se le viene a la mente.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando de pequeños jugábamos a hacer muñecos de nieve?

-Pues claro tía – afirma Dani – que ganaba el que terminara antes.

-Y tú siempre hacías trampas – añade Amira.

-Y tú te enfadabas y acababas destrozando el mío.

-Es lo que merecías.

Amira y Dani se ríen al recordar las veces que jugaban de pequeños en Zaorejas. En un momento sus miradas se encuentran y los juegos quedan olvidados, en este momento solo existen ellos dos. Hasta que…

-¡El primero en acabar gana! – grita Amira echando a correr hacia la zona donde se encuentra la nieve mientras escucha como Dani le grita “tramposa” indignado.

-Daniiiiii – se queja Amira por quinta vez en los últimos tres minutos. – Para.

-No sé de qué me hablas – dice Dani haciéndose el loco.

-Que dejes de echarme nieve en el muñeco, eres un tramposo – protesta Amira. Desde que han empezado a hacer los muñecos de nieve Dani no para de tirarle nieve al suyo actuando como si no se diera cuenta.

-Pero ¿qué dices tía? Que yo no te estoy echando nieve. A lo mejor se me ha escapado un poquito. Mira como ahora, ¿ves? – Dani vuelve a repetir el movimiento que lleva haciendo desde que empezó, coge un poco de nieve y la tira en dirección a Amira, pero esta vez en vez de apuntar al muñeco de nieve apunta directamente a Amira que suelta un gritito de sorpresa. Dani enseguida se da cuenta de su error.

-Eres hombre muerto – dice Amira

Acto seguido Dani se levanta para intentar poner distancia entre los dos pero es tarde, la guerra de bolas de nieve ha comenzado. Y continua durante varios minutos en los que tanto Dani como Amira tratan de tirar al otro toda la nieve que pueden mientras esquivan la que reciben. Amira comete un error y queda totalmente expuesta a Dani, que tiene una bola de nieve preparada para lanzar. Tratando de poner distancia entre ellos comienza a andar hacia atrás sin darse cuenta de que tiene los muñecos de nieve a medio hacer detrás. Tropieza con ellos y cae de espaldas sobre las figuras, destruyéndolas por completo.

-Amiiii, siempre acabas destrozándome el muñeco – protesta Dani con voz de niño pequeño.

-Porque tú siempre haces trampas – contesta Amira sentándose y estirando la mano hacia Dani – Anda ayúdame a levantarme.

Dani suspira y se acerca a Amira. Cuando le da la mano Amira aprovecha el impulso para tirar a Dani al suelo y quedar ella de pie. 

-Serás…

Dani hace el intento de levantarse pero se resbala y vuelve a caer, provocando la risa de Amira que al final acaba contagiándosela a Dani.

-Vale, vale, estamos en paz – dice Amira aún riéndose. Se sienta al lado de Dani y juntos observan lo que queda de sus muñecos que no es más que dos montoncitos de nieve – Jo, con lo bonitos que nos estaban quedando.

-¿Y si hacemos uno juntos? Sería el muñeco de nieve superior.

Amira se ríe ante las palabras elegidas por Dani para referirse al muñeco de nieve, pero la verdad es que la idea no le disgusta.

-Ay por fin los encontramos, que los hemos buscado por todo el pueblo.

Amira y Dani se giran ante las palabras de Joana y ven como se acerca con Cris.

-Pero, ¿qué estáis haciendo? ¿Jugar con la nieve? – se ríe Cris.

-Mirad nuestro bebé – dice Amira entusiasmada señalando al muñeco de nieve que han hecho entre Dani y ella.

-Hostia Dani, cuando digo que quiero ser tía joven me refería al Toni dándome un sobrinito, no a ti y a mi mejor amiga.

-Mira que eres tonta de verdad – le dice Dani a su hermana negando con la cabeza.

Cris se ríe y se sienta junto a Amira y Dani para inspeccionar el muñeco.

-Vaya mierda de muñeco, si está todo deforme, seguro que nosotras podemos hacer uno mejor, ¿a que sí, amor?

-Eh, bueno, podemos intentarlo – se ríe Joana.

-Que no, que no, que el nuestro era mucho mejor. – discute Amira mientras entran en la casa.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Si el nuestro era super cuqui – protesta Cris

-Super cuqui y super enano, que medía 10 centímetros – comenta Dani cerrando la puerta y quitándose el abrigo.

-Daniel, el tamaño no importa, los chicos tenéis que meteros eso en la cabeza – dice Joana provocando la risa de Cris y Amira.

-Anda, me voy a dar una ducha caliente y a acostarme pronto, que mañana tenemos ruta – dice Dani evitando el tema.

-Tenéis, querrás decir. – aclara Cris – porque yo no pienso ir.

-Cris tía…-protesta Amira

-Ami ni lo intentes, es una batalla perdida lo de esta chica. Joana, ¿tú qué haces? – pregunta Dani antes de entrar en el baño.

-Yo…- Joana mira de Dani a Amira y vuelta a Dani – yo me quedo con Cris.

-Pues parece que haremos la ruta solos.

La alarma del móvil de Amira la despierta de un salto. Con los ojos medio cerrados comprueba la hora, las 6 y media. Al principio se encuentra un poco desubicada, pero enseguida recuerda que están en Zaorejas y que Dani y ella quedaron ayer en salir a las 7:30 y Amira quería levantarse con tiempo para que le diera tiempo a desayunar. De repente escucha un ruido que proviene de la cocina y se da cuenta de que hay un olor raro en el ambiente, como a quemado. Exaltada se coloca el hijab con rapidez y sale de la habitación para ver qué está pasando. Casi que se sorprendería menos si se hubiera encontrado en la cocina con un loco pirómano. En su lugar se encuentra a Dani, concentrado en cocinar, o tratar de cocinar algo.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunta Amira en voz baja para no despertar a Cris y Joana que se acostaron más tarde.

-El imbécil por lo visto – dice Dani resignado – Joder tía es que quería hacerte el desayuno así en plan sorpresa, para que tuviéramos energía para la ruta, pero es que no sé qué hostias le pasa a la sartén que no le puedo dar la vuelta a las tortitas, se quedan pegadas.

Amira sonríe, Dani se ha levantado antes de tiempo para hacerle el desayuno y, aunque claramente la cosa no ha ido demasiado bien, lo que importa es el detalle. Amira mira al plato que hay al lado del fuego y ve los restos de tortitas deformes y quemadas.

-¿Le has puesto mantequilla o aceite a la sartén? – pregunta Amira. La cara de confusión y sorpresa de Dani le dice que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, lo que hace reír a Amira – Anda, déjame a mí.

-Joder Ami, yo quería darte la sorpresa – dice Dani derrotado, haciéndose a un lado para que Amira pueda solucionar el desastre.

-No, si sorprendida estoy – ríe Amira que, al ver a Dani haciendo pucheritos se enternece – Ey, lo que cuenta es la intención. Además seguro que la masa está buenísima, solo necesitas un poquito de ayuda haciéndolas en la sartén.

-¿Cómo vas? – pregunta Dani girándose para mirar a Amira. Llevan andando más de dos horas sin parar.

-Bien – contesta Amira aunque con dificultad para respirar - ¿Queda mucho para el río?

-Unos 15 minutos más o menos. ¿Vas bien o quieres que paremos ya?

-No no, paramos cuando lleguemos al río.

-Perfecto – Dani le sonríe y vuelve a emprender camino, esta vez yendo un poco más despacio para que Amira le pueda seguir el ritmo.

Una vez que pasan esos 15 minutos prometidos por Dani, Amira da un gritito de emoción al divisar el río.

-Es precioso, madre mía – dice Amira admirando las vistas

-Te dije que te iba a gustar – contesta Dani, admirando también las vistas, aunque en su caso, no está mirando al río, sino a Amira sonreír. -¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucho – afirma Amira sentándose en una roca cercana al río.

-Pues aquí sí que no la he liado porque he traído…-Dani se sienta en frente de Amira y busca en su mochila hasta dar con la bolsa de la comida – sándwiches de atún

-¡Qué rico por favor! – Amira alarga la mano para coger el sándwich que le ofrece Dani y le da un mordisco.

-Y aún no te he enseñado lo mejor…- Dani hace una pausa dramática antes de sacar el paquete.

-¡Magdalenas! – dice Amira entusiasmada

-Y de las que te gustan.

-Jolín, gracias. Has pensado en todo

-A ver, es que soy el mejor, ¿para qué engañarnos? – bromea Dani

-Bueno, bueno tampoco te vengas arriba que aún tengo metido el olor a tortita quemada en la nariz.

Dani se ríe y mira a Amira, iluminada por el sol de media mañana, con el río y el bosque detrás está aún más espectacular que de costumbre. Dani no puede evitar sacar el móvil para retratar este momento.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunta ella cuando lo ve apuntando con el móvil hacia su dirección.

-No te muevas, estás perfecta para una foto.

-Dani, por favor – dice Amira avergonzada, nunca le ha gustado mucho que le hagan fotos, y menos si para quien tiene que posar es para Dani.

-Va, venga, sonríe, que sales preciosa…o sea la foto, sale preciosa – trata de enmendar Dani

Amira sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior sin querer hacerse demasiadas historias por lo que ha dicho, o casi dicho, Dani. Dani le echa un par de fotos a Amira desde distintos ángulos hasta que esta se cansa y le dice de cambiar de posición. Ahora es Dani el que se agacha junto al río y Amira se coloca en frente para hacerle la foto. Algo detrás de Dani capta su atención.

-Dani, no te muevas – dice Amira casi en un susurro – que no quiero que lo asustes para que salga en la foto.

-¿Asustar a quién?

Dani se gira hacia su derecha y pega un salto al ver a un pato a solo un metro de él en el río. Amira capta el momento con el móvil y se echa a reír, lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

-¡No tiene gracia tía! ¿No sabes que los patos pueden comerte un dedo? – dice Dani alejándose todo lo posible del río

-Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo te va a comer un pato el dedo? Anda, flipao.

-He visto pasar mi vida por delante de mis ojos – exagera Dani llevándose una mano al pecho como si fuera a darle un infarto, cosa que solo hace que Amira se ría aún más.

-¡A cenar! – grita Cris desde el salón de la casa a Amira y Dani que están cada uno en su cuarto descansando tras la ruta.

Amira es la primera en salir, vestida con su sudadera amarilla y unos leggins negros. Dani sale al minuto, con su camisa gris, sudadera azul y pantalones grises.

-Chico a ver cuándo jubilas esa sudadera que mamá está harta de lavártela ya – comenta Cris mientras Dani se sienta en el sofá junto a Joana y Amira.

-Es mi sudadera favorita. ¿Te digo yo a ti algo de que vayas siempre en trenzas? – se defiende Dani

-Pero es que a mí las trenzas me quedan bien.

-A ver, haya paz – interviene Joana –dejá al pibe que se ponga lo que quiera. Y vos estás guapísima con tus trenzas.

-Lo sé – dice Cris dándole un beso a Joana.

-Bueno, y ¿qué habéis hecho de cenar? – pregunta Amira – que tengo un hambre.

-A ver, hacer, lo que se dice hacer…Hemos comprado unas pizzas en la panadería. – explica Cris abriendo las cajas que hay sobre la mesa del salón.

-Tía que se supone que hoy cocinabais vosotras, que nosotros hicimos la cena ayer – se queja Dani.

-Bueno, yo hice la cena ayer, tú cortaste la verdura – aclara Amira.

-Y sin mí nos hubiéramos comido la verdura sin cortar, es una labor vital en la cocina.

-Claro, claro – dice Amira asintiendo y riendo.

-Bueno a ver, que es una pizza. ¿De verdad le vais a decir que no a una pizza?

-Nunca – dice Dani dándole la razón a su hermana y cogiendo un trozo de pizza.

Una vez han terminado de cenar, Cris mira la hora del reloj y se levanta de la mesa.

-Bueno ¿qué? Hoy se sale ¿no? – pregunta.

-Uf, tía yo paso, que estoy muerta después de la ruta.

-Amira tíaaaaaaaaaa, no puedes hacerme esto. Venga, un ratito solo – Cris hace pucheritos pero no parece que estén funcionando.

-Es que contigo nunca es un ratito solo, Cris. Y estoy super cansada. Lo siento – se disculpa Amira.

-Bueeeeno, vaaale. Y ¿tú qué? Que no has visto aún a tus colegas.

-Yo…-Dani mira de su hermana a Amira y vuelta a su hermana – yo paso también, estoy reventado.

-¡Venga ya! Si tú la ruta esa te la haces con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué me estás contando?

-Pero Cris, dejalos, si los chicos dicen que están cansados, pues están cansados. Salimos nosotras y que ellos se queden aquí, juntos. – Joana adivinando las intenciones de Dani y echándole una mano.

-Pues vosotros os lo perdeis, waterparties. Me voy a cambiar. Amor, ¿salimos en media hora? – le pregunta Cris a Joana dirigiéndose a su cuarto con ella detrás.

Una vez que están solos en el salón Dani y Amira comienzan a recoger las cosas de la cena.

-Oye que si quieres salir no hace falta que te quedes conmigo eh, que no me importa quedarme sola. – comenta Amira.

-Qué va tía, si estoy reventadísimo. No se me apetece salir la verdad.

Amira asiente y sonríe, la verdad es que no le importa pasar la noche en compañía de Dani.

-¿Te apetece que veamos una peli cuando estas se vayan?

-Me parece bien – contesta Amira.

-Bueno pórtense bien, no hagan nada que yo no haría – se despide Joana de Dani y Amira media hora después. Cris ya está fuera esperando a su novia impaciente.

-¿Hacemos palomitas? – pregunta Dani a Amira una vez se han quedado solos.

-Hmm, vale venga sí.

Dani se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina. Amira se da cuenta de que se ha dejado el móvil encima de la mesa.

-¡Oye Dani! ¿Puedo ver las fotos de hoy en tu móvil? – le dice Amira en voz alta para que se entere de la cocina.

-¡Claro! Están en la galería, pásatelas a tu móvil si quieres – Dani se soma por la puerta de la cocina y señala a Amira – pero no las borres.

-Prometido.

Amira abre la galería del teléfono de Dani y se pone a ver las fotos de esta mañana. Hay un poco de todo, fotos de paisajes, fotos de Amira con el río detrás, de Dani posando y luego asustándose del pato, selfies de los dos juntos etc.

-Esta me encanta, es que es buenísima, fantasía pura – le dice Amira a Dani cuando este regresa al saló con el bol de palomitas y se sienta a su lado.

Dani mira a su móvil en la mano de Amira y ve que se está refiriendo a la foto en la que sale saltando tras el susto que el dio el pato.

-Me la voy a poner de fondo de pantalla para alegrarme cuando esté triste – bromea Amira haciendo reír a Dani. –Hablando de fondo de pantalla…

Dani ve como Amira va a la página de inicio de su móvil y le muestra el fondo de pantalla que tiene puesto Dani en su móvil, la foto de él, Cris y Amira en la azotea.

-Me gusta mucho esta foto – comenta Amira, sin atreverse a mirar a Dani.

-A mí también, por eso me la puse – Dani mira a Amira y cuando esta levanta la mirada y sus ojos se conectan sonríe – Hemos pasado muy buenos momentos juntos, ¿verdad?

-Sí…- dice Amira casi en un susurro.

-Y este fin de semana está siendo genial, Ami. Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos, los dos. Lo echaba de menos. Casi ni quiero volver mañana a casa.

Amira sonríe y Dani le corresponde. Durante unos segundos ambos se miran a los ojos, sin saber qué decir, en realidad no hacen falta palabras entre ellos. Cuando Amira siente que la tensión entre los dos es demasiada decide apartar la mirada.

-¿Ponemos la peli?

Dani abre los ojos y se despereza. Le duele un poco el cuello de tenerlo tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Lo primero que nota es que la tele está encendida con la película parada en la página de inicio. Lo segundo es a Amira. Está durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, acurrucada bajo la manta, la cabeza ligeramente girada hacia él. Dani no puede evitar mirarla, está tan guapa, tan serena, tan en paz. Algo se revuelve dentro de Dani, un sentimiento que siempre aflora cada vez que mira a Amira, pero que ahora más que nunca late dentro de él. No es tonto, sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa. Lleva meses, tal vez incluso años, sabiéndolo. Está enamorado de Amira. Lástima que ella nunca se fijaría en él.

El sonido de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se gira y ve a Cris entrar a trompicones, seguida de Joana que trata de sostenerla. Dani se levanta del tirón del sofá, como si acabaran de pillarle haciendo algo malo. Enseguida manda a callar a su hermana y señala con la cabeza a Amira, para indicarle que está dormida.

-Perdón, perdón – dice una Cris muy borracha – Pero habrá que despertarla ¿no?

-Si sigues chillando así seguro que lo haces – protesta Dani en voz baja.

-Venga, Ami, a levantarse – dice Cris dirigiéndose a su amiga pero Joana la para.

-Va Cris, vamos a dormir, Dani despierta a Amira, ¿verdad Dani? – dice una Joana cómplice

Dani asiente y le sonríe a Joana agradecido. Una vez que las chicas se han ido Dani se sienta en el sofá junto a Amira y dice su nombre varias veces. A la tercera vez Amira abre los ojos lentamente.

Amira tarda unos segundos en ajustar la visión a la oscura habitación, solo iluminada por la tele. Cuando sus ojos conectan con los de Dani algo se revuelve dentro de ella, un sentimiento que siempre aflora cada vez que mira a Dani, pero que ahora más que nunca late dentro de ella. No es tonta, sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa. Lleva meses, tal vez incluso años, sabiéndolo. Está enamorada de Dani. Lástima que él nunca se fijaría en ella.

-Hola – susurra Dani, sacando a Amira de sus pensamientos.

-Hola- dice ella sonriéndole.

-No quería despertarte pero vas a coger frío y…

-Gracias. Será mejor que me vaya a la cama – dice Amira levantándose lentamente del sofá.

-Sí, yo también, que mañana nos queda un viaje largo.

Dani apaga la televisión y enciende la luz del pasillo. Tanto él como Amira se dirigen a sus habitaciones pero se quedan parados en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Ami – dice Dani.

-Buenas noches, Dani – contesta Amira y, antes de que Dani pueda desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación añade – Yo también echaba de menos pasar tiempo juntos.


	2. Trip to Zaorejas

| 

m  
  
---  
  
“Okay, Dani says that my parents won't come until after dinner so we can go up to my house if you want. It's freezing on the rooftop," Cris tells Joana, putting her cell phone in her pocket after reading her brother's message.

She and Joana have been dating for a few months now but Cris is not ready to tell her parents yet and, although she could take Joana home with the excuse that she is a friend, she prefers to avoid forcing a meeting between her girlfriend and her parents just in case. Therefore, it is not until Dani assures her that her parents are not at home and that they do not plan to return soon that the girls decide to go up to Cris' house.

“Leave the coat there if you want to," says Chris to his girlfriend, pointing to the coat rack by the door.

“Hello!” “Joana greets Dani once they get on the couch.

“Hey, what's up?” Dani greets his sister”in”law with a smile.

“We're going to my room to watch a movie, okay?” reports Cris to her brother.

“I’m going to my room, I’ll make myself a quick sandwich and leave the living room to you if you're more comfortable on the couch” says Dani heading to the kitchen.

Cris looks at Joana and asks her what she prefers to do. The truth is that watching the movie on Cris' laptop is more uncomfortable than watching it on the TV in the living room, so without saying anything both girls agree to stay in the living room and sit on the couch.

“Man, I feel terrible," says Cris to Joana.

“Why?”

“Because of Ami, I feel very sorry for her”

“What happened to Amira?” Cris hears behind her

Cris turns and sees her brother standing in the middle of the room with the sandwich in his hand, clearly listening to the conversation.

“But didn't you go to your room, gossip?” says Cris, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, but I have to go through here” Dani explains “what's wrong with Ami? Why do you say you feel sorry for her? Has something happened to her?”

Joana bites her lip to try to contain her smile. She has never talked about it with Cris, but since she has known Dani she has always thought that the boy has feelings for Amira, and it is not very hidden.

“Dude, relax, there's nothing wrong with her. Only that she told me to meet on the weekend and I said yes, but then I remembered that we were going to Zaorejas and the poor girl will be alone. Only Ev is free and she's going to go partying and well... Ami’s not especially happy about spending her weekend that way”

“Tell her to come to Zaorejas," says Dani before his brain can even process the words he is saying. He sees his sister looking at him with a strange face and immediately starts a speech to convince her “I'm saying this for Ami, so she doesn't stay home alone. And in the Zaorejas' house there is room for everyone. Dad and mom won't come for sure and Toni and Oscar aren't even expected.”

“Toni and Oscar?” asks Joana, confused, it's the first time she's heard those names.

“They are my older brothers” explains Cris to her girlfriend, then turns to her brother “do you think Amira will want to come to Zaorejas with us?”

“Of course, why not? Like when we were kids and she always came with us. Go on, tell her, you'll see how she likes the idea” insists Dani.

Cris looks at Joana to see what she thinks. Her girlfriend nods, she couldn't agree more with Amira coming. She has a very good relationship with all the girls but just as she is for Cris, Amira is special for Joana.

“Well, okay, I'll ask her”

Cris takes out her cell phone and writes to Amira telling her the plan but, when her friend doesn't seem very convinced, Cris can't help but frown.

“What? What is it? What did she say?” Dani asks insistently, the sandwich still intact on his plate.

“She says she doesn't know, because I'm going to be with Joana and you're going to be with your friends”

Dani feels like the illusions he had in the last five minutes are suddenly shattered. The idea of spending the weekend in Zaorejas with Amira...and with his sister and Joana, he liked it very much. He quickly tries to find a solution.

“Tell her that we can do things together... I don't know, look at a route, for example, the one by the river, she has never done it, right? I'm sure she’ll love it”.

“Your idea to convince Ami to come is to offer her to go hiking?” asks an incredulous Cris.

“Cris, not everyone is as lazy as you”

“What if I don't say anything and you just come as a thridwheel?” challenges Cris.

“What if I stay at home and you'll go to Zaorejas by foot?” Dani challenges back

“Let's see, let's see, calm down” Joana intervenes “Cris I think that Amira could really like the idea of hiking”

“Well, okay, I'll tell her that”

“Come on Cris, hurry up," says Dani in desperation as he looks at his watch. He has checked his backpack twenty times to make sure he has everything and is eager to get out the door, but his sister is still eating breakfast in total tranquility.

“Dani dude relax, don't stress me so early. “answers Cris, putting jam on her toast.

“Cris, it's 11:25 in the morning, so early in the morning? And we're meeting Amira and Joana downstairs at half past”

“Which means I have five more minutes for breakfast," says Cris, taking a bite of the toast. “Since when are you so worried about being on time? Mom always had to push you out of bed to go to class”

Dani opens her mouth to defend himself but realizes that he doesn't know how to answer his sister. It is true that there is a reason why he wants to be on time but he is not going to discuss it with her.

“Look, I pass. I'm heading out. Don't be long”

“Yeeeees”.

Once downstairs Dani looks around but doesn't see Joana or Amira, maybe he has gone a little overboard with punctuality.

“But what do my eyes see? A Soto being punctual?”

Dani doesn't even have to turn around to know whose voice that comes from, the smile that is immediately drawn on his lips says it all. Amira approaches him and stands in front of him. Dani greets her by bumping his fist against Amira's, just as they have been doing since they were little.

“Hey, the one who has created the bad reputation of the Soto's is my sister, I am very punctual”

“Of course, that's why you always come last at every party”

“One needs time to get ready," jokes Dani as he adjusts the zipper on his blue sweatshirt.

Amira laughs and rolls her eyes, Dani has the ability to always make her laugh in just minutes. Dani smiles when he sees Amira laugh, he likes to be the reason for her laughter.

“Give me the backpack and I'll put it in the car," says Dani, noticing how Amira is carrying the luggage.

He approaches her and after a little protest from Amira who insists that she doesn't need help, Dani takes the backpack and places it in the car he has parked a few meters from his gate. He places his backpack next to her. He goes to close the trunk when he sees Joana arrive at the end of the street.

“I'm sorry I'm late, the subway stopped," excuses Joana, dropping her backpack on the floor as she arrives at Dani and Amira. Dani picks it up and puts it in the trunk with the others.

“Calm down, we are waiting for Chris anyway “ says Dani.

“I'm already here! “ he hears Cris say. When they turn towards the portal they see her running as she picks up her hair in a high ponytail. “Why are you all in a hurry, Zaorejas won't move from the place”

Approaching the car Cris leaves her backpack in the trunk and closes it. She greets Amira with a hug and Joana with a quick kiss on the lips.

“Come on, let's go. “ says Cris heading for the co-pilot's door.

“Hey Cris, leave Amira in front better and sit with me behind, okay?”

Cris looks at her with a scowl, every time Dani has taken them somewhere Cris has always sat in front, but she will not be the one to complain about spending two and a half hours sharing a back seat with her girlfriend. Shrugging her shoulders Cris opens the back door and sits with Joana next to her. Amira hesitates a bit in front of the co-pilot's door, for some reason she is nervous about spending the whole trip so close to Dani.

“Ami “ Dani calls her from the other side of the car before entering.

“Hmm? “ Amira murmurs distractedly.

“Everything OK?”

“Yes, everything’s fine” she says smiling. He smiles back at her and for a few seconds they only look at each other.

“Well, are we going or what?“ shouts Cris from inside the car earning an elbow from Joana, although she does not understand very well why.

Once everyone is in the car, Dani leaves the parking lot and heads for the road.

“Ami, put on some music," says Cris from the back seat to her friend.

“Don't even think about touching the radio. My car, my music “ warns Dani to Amira.

“Come on, man, your music sucks," protests his sister.

“I still have time to turn around “ Dani jokes looking in the rearview mirror “ but you'll see that I've prepared a playlist that will blow your mind. Ami take my cell phone and connect it to the radio, there is a playlist called Zaorejas.”

Amira takes the cell phone that Dani offers and unlocks it. For a moment all she can do is look at the background. It's a photo from about a year ago. A photo of Amira, Cris and Dani. Amira remembers perfectly the day that photo was taken. It was the first weekend after Amira decided to wear the hijab. Amira had gone to Cris' house to show it to her and they had both gone up to the roof. Soon after, Dani went upstairs to tell Cris that it was time for lunch. Amira remembers how Dani was a little impressed when he saw Amira but didn't make any

comment, just asked her if she was going to stay for lunch. Before Amira could answer Cris told her brother that she was and that they were coming down but that she needed a selfie with her friend first to immortalize the moment. After taking the picture with Cris, Dani said that he wanted to be in the picture too, with the corresponding joke by Cris calling him a meddlesome man. Her brother passed her and placed himself on the other side of Amira so that she would be in the center for the photo.

“Ami, are you going to play the music or what? “ asks Cris, taking Amira out of her thoughts.

“Yes, yes, sorry," says Ami, feeling her cheeks blush. She dares to venture a quick glance at Dani and for a moment seems to see that he has blushed too, but it's probably just the result of the heating. Trying to come to her senses, Amira connects Dani's cell phone to the radio, playing the list mentioned above. As soon as the first chords of the song begin to play, Amira looks at Dani in disbelief “what’s this?”

“I told you, I've prepared a playlist that's a blast," says Dani, looking at her briefly and smiling.

Amira laughs and looks out the window, humming the song that is playing, Mona Haydar's Hijabi.

“Oh my god at last, what a long trip “ Cris hardly waits until the car is parked to get out of it.

“Cris, for God's sake, it's been two hours and a little while," Dani grumbles, opening the trunk to get out the backpacks.

“But without eating, I'm starving”

“I could really eat something now too. It must be almost 2 o'clock, right? “ Joana supports her girlfriend.

“My mother has prepared me a couple of tuppers with food so that we don't have to cook anything else when we arrive," says Amira.

“I knew it was a good idea for you to come“ Cris hugs her friend and gives her several kisses on her face.

“Excuse me? The idea of Ami coming was mine “ Dani lets go almost without thinking.

“Ah, yes? “ asks Amira raising her eyebrows

“Dani tries to find an excuse to save him from the humiliation, but he can't find one.

“He was very excited," adds Joana, emphasizing the "very”

“Come on, let's go inside now and eat “ Dani locks the car with the key and goes to the house before any of the girls can say anything else.

Once inside, the four of them drop their things each in the room they have been assigned and sit down to eat the food that Amira's mother has prepared for them.

“Phew, what a nap I’m going to take after this meal“ says Cris stroking her belly

“Aunt, are you really going to take a nap? “ Amira asks incredulously “we are going to be here for only two days”

“Well, it’s what you get when you make me wake up early, you can’t now ask me not to take nap “ tries to defend Cris, which causes the laughter of Joana who knows perfectly his girlfriend

“You got up at 11 o'clock in the morning “ Dani accuses her

“It's already an hour earlier than usual, I need my hour's sleep.“ Turning to Joana, Cris adds : what do you say, love? Do you want to take a nap?”

“I'm fine with it," says Joana, kissing Cris' hand.

“Well, I think I'm going to go to the soap store, my mother has ordered a couple of soaps from there, she says they are very good," Amira said, recalling what her mother told her.

“I'm going with you, I'd rather not be here while these two "take a nap" “ says Dani making the finger quote gesture.

“But how dare you insinuate that our intention is to do more than sleep? “ Cris takes a hand to her chest to play the offended one and everyone laughs at her performance.

“A little more and you take the whole store, girl“ Dani opens the door of the soap store to Amira and both go out to the street, adjusting their coats because of the cold.

“Yeah, they all smell so good that I didn't know which one to get," Amira admits as she checks the paper bag to see if everyone she bought is there.

“Whoa, look at all the snow there”

Amira raises her head and follows the direction Dani points out. At the end of the street you can see a stretch of countryside where there are still many traces of the last snowfall. Amira smiles when a memory comes to her mind.

“Remember when we played building snowmen as kids?”

“Of course," Dani says, "the one who finished first won”

“And you always cheated," adds Amira.

“And you would get angry and end up destroying mine”

“It's what you deserve”

Amira and Dani laugh as they recall the times they played as children at Zaorejas. In a moment their glances meet and the games are forgotten, at this moment only them two exist. Until...

“First one to finish wins! “ shouts Amira running towards the area where the snow is located while she listens to Dani shout "cheater" indignantly.

“Daniiiiii“ complains Amira for the fifth time in the last three minutes. “Stop”

“I don't know what you're talking about “ says Dani playing crazy.

“Stop throwing snow on my snowman, you're a cheater," Amira protests. Ever since they started making the snowmen, Dani hasn't stopped throwing snow on her, acting like he doesn't even know it.

“What are you saying, girl? I'm not throwing snow on you. Maybe I might’ve thrown a bit by mistake. Like now” Dani repeats the movement he has been doing since he started, takes a little amount of snow and throws it in Amira's direction, but this time, instead of pointing at the snowman, he points directly at Amira, who lets out a little cry of surprise. Dani immediately realizes his mistake.

“You are a dead man “ says Amira

Then Dani gets up to try to put some distance between the two but it's too late, the snowball war has started. And it continues for several minutes in which both Dani and Amira try to throw to the other all the snow that they can while avoiding the one they receive. Amira makes a mistake and is totally exposed to Dani, who has a snowball ready to throw. Trying to put some distance between them she starts walking backwards without realizing that she has the snowmen behind her. She stumbles over them and falls backwards on the figures, destroying them completely.

“Amiiii, you always end up destroying my snowman“ protests Dani in a little boy's voice.

“Because you always cheat," answers Amira, sitting down and stretching out her hand to Dani. “Help me up”

Dani sighs and approaches Amira. When he shakes her hand, Amira takes advantage of the impulse to throw Dani to the floor while she stands.

“You...”

Dani tries to get up but slips and falls again, causing Amira's laughter, which eventually catches up with Dani.

“Okay, okay, we're even," Amira says, still laughing. She sits down next to Dani and together they look at what's left of their dolls, which is only two piles of snow “ Man, they were so beautiful and now look at them”

“What if we make one together? It would be the superior snowman”

Amira laughs at Dani's choice of words to refer to the snowman, but the truth is that the idea does not displease her.

“We finally found you, we have looked for you all over the village”.

Amira and Dani turn to Joana's words and see her approaching with Cris.

“But what are you doing, playing with the snow? “ laughs Chris.

“Look at our baby," says Amira enthusiastically pointing to the snowman they made between her and Dani.

“Man Dani, when I said I wanted to be a young aunt I meant Toni giving me a little nephew, not you and my best friend.”

“You’re really an idiot” Dani says to his sister, shaking his head.

Cris laughs and sits next to Amira and Dani to inspect the snowman.

“What a shitty snowman, if it's all deformed, I'm sure we can make a better one, right, love?”

“Hey, well, we can try," laughs Joana.

“No, no, ours was much better. “ Amira discusses as they enter the house.

“But what do you say? If ours was super cute “ Cris protests

“Super cute and super tiny, it measured 10 centimeters “ says Dani closing the door and taking off his coat.

“Daniel, size doesn't matter, you guys have to get that into your heads," says Joana, making Cris and Amira laugh.

“Come on, I'm going to take a hot shower and go to bed early, we have a route tomorrow," says Dani, avoiding the subject.

“You have, you mean “ says Cris “ because I am not going.

“Cris girl...”protests Amira

“Ami, don't even try it, it's a losing battle for this girl. Joana, what do you say? “ Dani asks before entering the bathroom.

“I...” Joana looks from Dani to Amira and back to Dani “ I stay with Cris.

“It seems that we will do the route alone”.

Amira's cell phone alarm wakes her up in one go. With her eyes half closed she checks the time, 6:30. At first she feels a bit out of sorts, but then she remembers that they're in Zaorejas and that she and Dani were supposed to leave today at 7:30 and Amira wanted to get up in time to have breakfast. Suddenly she hears a noise coming from the kitchen and realizes that there is a strange smell in the air, as if something is burning. Exalted, she puts on her hijab quickly and leaves the room to see what is happening. She would almost be less surprised if she had found herself in the kitchen with a crazy pyromaniac. Instead she finds Dani, concentrating on cooking, or trying to cook something.

“What are you doing? “ Amira asks quietly so as not to wake up Cris and Joana who went to bed later.

“I don't know what's wrong with the pan, I can't turn the pancakes around, they get stuck. I woke up early to surprise you with breakfast but…”

Amira smiles, Dani is up early to make her breakfast and, although clearly things have not gone too well, it is the detail that matters. Amira looks at the plate next to the stove and sees the remains of deformed and burned pancakes.

“Did you put butter or oil in the pan? “ Amira asks. Dani's confused and surprised face tells her that it hadn't even crossed her mind, which makes Amira laugh.

“Fuck Ami, I wanted to surprise you “ says Dani in defeat, stepping aside so that Amira can clean up the mess.

“No, I'm surprised," laughs Amira, who is touched by Dani's pouting. “Besides, I'm sure the dough is very good, you just need a little help making them in the frying pan.”

“How are you doing? “ asks Dani turning to look at Amira. They've been walking for more than two hours without stopping.

“Well“ Amira answers, although with difficulty to breathe “ Is there much left to the river?

“About 15 minutes or so. “ Dani says “Are you doing well or do you want us to stop now?”

“No no, we stop when we get to the river.”

“Perfect “ Dani smiles at her and sets off again, this time going a little slower so that Amira can keep up with him.

Once those 15 minutes promised by Dani have passed, Amira gives a little shout of emotion when she sees the river.

“It's beautiful, my god," says Amira, admiring the view.

“I told you, you would like it," answers Dani, also admiring the view, although in his case, he is not looking at the river, but at Amira smiling. “Are you hungry?

“Very“ says Amira sitting on a rock near the river.

“Well, here I haven't made a mess because I brought... “Dani sits in front of Amira and searches in his backpack until he finds the bag of food “ tuna sandwiches”

“Yes, yummy!“ Amira reaches out for the sandwich Dani offers and takes a bite.

“And I haven't shown you the best part yet... “Dani makes a dramatic pause before taking out the package.

“Muffins “ says Amira enthusiastically

“And the ones you like”.

“Man, thank you. You've thought of everything”

“I mean, I'm the best“ Dani jokes

“Well, don't get too cocky, because I still have the smell of burnt pancakes in my nose”.

Dani laughs and looks at Amira, illuminated by the mid-morning sun, with the river and the forest behind her she looks even more spectacular than usual. Dani can't help but take out his cell phone to portray this moment.

“What are you doing? “ she asks when she sees him pointing his cell phone in her direction.

“Don't move, you're perfect for a photo”.

“Dani, please“ says Amira embarrassed, she has never liked to have her picture taken, especially if the person she has to pose for is Dani.

“Go, come on, smile, you look beautiful... I mean, the picture looks beautiful“ tries to make amends Dani

Amira smiles and bites her lower lip without wanting to make too many stories out of what Dani has said, or almost said. Dani takes a couple of pictures of Amira from different angles until she gets tired and tells her to change positions. Now it is Dani who bends down by the river and Amira stands in front of him to take the picture. Something behind Dani captures her attention.

“Dani, don't move," Amira says almost in a whisper, "I don't want you to scare it out of the picture.”

“Scare who?”

Dani turns to his right and jumps at the sight of a duck just a meter away in the river. Amira captures the moment with her cell phone and starts laughing, tears filling her eyes.

“It's not funny, girl! Don't you know that ducks can eat your finger? “ says Dani moving as far away from the river as possible

“What are you talking about? How can a duck eat your finger? Come on, don’t freak out”

“I've seen my life pass before my eyes," Dani exaggerates, holding his hand to his chest as if he were going to have a heart attack, which only makes Amira laugh even more.

“Dinner! “ shouts Cris from the living room of the house to Amira and Dani who are each in their room resting after the route.

Amira is the first to come out, dressed in her yellow sweatshirt and black leggings. Dani comes out in a minute, wearing her gray shirt, blue sweatshirt and gray pants.

“Boy, when are you going to retire that sweatshirt? Mom is tired of washingit already “ says Cris while Dani sits on the couch next to Joana and Amira.

“It's my favorite sweatshirt. Do I tell you anything about always going in braids? “ Dani defends himself

“But the fact is that the braids look good on me.”

“Come on, relax “ Joana intervenes “ let the kid wear what he wants. And you look beautiful with your braids.”

“I know," says Chris, kissing Joana.

“Well, what did you do for dinner? “ Amira asks “I'm hungry.”

“I mean…we didn’t do it... We bought some pizzas at the bakery. “ explains Cris opening the boxes on the table in the living room.

“You were supposed to be cooking today, we made dinner yesterday," Dani complains.

“Well, I made dinner yesterday, you cut the vegetables," Amira says.

“And without me we would have eaten the vegetables uncut, it's a vital job in the kitchen.”

“Of course, of course," says Amira, nodding and laughing.

“Well, there’s pizza. Are you really going to say no to a pizza?”

“Never," says Dani, agreeing with his sister and taking a piece of pizza.

Once they have finished dinner, Cris looks at the time on the clock and gets up from the table.

“So, what? We go out tonight, right? “ she asks.

“Uf, girl I pass, I am dead after the route”

“Amira giiiiiiiirl, you can't do this to me. Come on, just for a little while “ Cris pouts but it doesn't seem to be working.

“It's just that with you it's never just a little while, Cris. And I'm super tired. I'm sorry “ Amira apologizes.

“Okay, fine. What about you? You haven't seen your friends yet.!

“I...”Dani looks from her sister to Amira and back to her sister “ I pass too, I'm so tired”.

“Come on! You can hike that route with your eyes closed, what are you telling me?”

“But Cris, let them, if the children say they are tired, then they are tired. We'll go out and let them stay here, together. “ Joana says guessing Dani's intentions and giving him a hand.

“Well, you're missing out, waterparties. I'm going to change. Love, shall we leave in half an hour? “ asks Cris to Joana, going to her room with her behind.

Once they are alone in the room, Dani and Amira begin to clean up after their dinner.

“Hey, if you want to go out, you don't have to stay with me, I don't mind being alone. “ says Amira.

“Nah, I'm so tired. I don't feel like going out, to be honest”

Amira nods and smiles. The truth is that she doesn't mind spending the night in Dani's company.

“Would you like to watch a movie when they leave?

“I'm fine with that," answers Amira.

“Well, behave yourselves, don't do anything I wouldn't do “ Joana says goodbye to Dani and Amira half an hour later. Cris is already outside waiting for his impatient girlfriend.

“Should I make some popcorn? “ Dani asks Amira once they have been left alone.

“Hmm, okay sure yes.”

Dani gets up from the sofa and heads to the kitchen. Amira realizes that he has left his cell phone on the table.

“Hey Dani! Can I see today's photos on your mobile? “ says Amira aloud to let him know.

“Sure! They're in the gallery, send them to your mobile if you want “ Dani comes through the kitchen door and points to Amira “ but don't delete them”

“Promised”

Amira opens the gallery on Dani's phone and starts looking at this morning's photos. There is a little bit of everything, pictures of landscapes, pictures of Amira with the river behind, of Dani posing and then being scared of the duck, selfies of the two together etc.

“I love this one, it's very good, pure fantasy," Amira says to Dani when he returns to the room with the bowl of popcorn and sits down next to her.

Dani looks at his cell phone in Amira's hand and sees that she is referring to the photo in which he is jumping after the scare the duck gave him.

“I'm going to put it on as a background to cheer me up when I'm sad," jokes Amira, making Dani laugh. “Talking about backgrounds...”

Dani sees how Amira goes to the home page of his mobile and shows him the bakcground Dani has on his mobile, the photo of him, Cris and Amira on the roof.

“I really like this picture “ says Amira, not daring to look at Dani.

“Me too, that's why I put it on “ Dani looks at Amira and when she looks up and their eyes connect he smiles” We used to have a great time together, didn't we?

“Yes...” says Amira almost in a whisper.

“And this weekend has been great, Ami. It's been a while since we've spent any time together, both of us. I missed it. I barely want to go home tomorrow”

Amira smiles, and Dani reciprocates. For a few seconds they both look into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say. When Amira feels that the tension between the two is too much she decides to look away.

“Should we put the film on?”

Dani opens his eyes and wakes up. His neck hurts a little from being in the same position for so long. The first thing he notices is that the TV is on with the movie stopped on the home page. The second thing is Amira. She is sleeping peacefully next to him, curled up under the blanket, her head turned slightly towards him. Dani can't help but look at her, she looks so beautiful, so serene, so peaceful. Something is stirring inside Dani, a feeling that always comes up every time he looks at Amira, but now more than ever it beats inside him. He's not stupid, he knows perfectly well what's wrong with him. He has known for months, maybe even years. He is in love with Amira. It's a pity she would never notice him.

The sound of the door takes him out of his thoughts. He turns and sees Cris stumble in, followed by Joana trying to hold her. Dani gets up from the couch, as if he had just been

caught doing something wrong. He immediately tells his sister to shut up and nods to Amira, indicating that she is asleep.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry," says a very drunk Cris, "but we'll have to wake her up, won't we?

“If you keep shouting like that you will surely do it“ Dani protests in a low voice.

“Come on, Ami, get up," says Cris to her friend, but Joana stops her.

“Come on Cris, let's go to sleep, Dani will wake up Amira, right Dani? “ says Joana

Dani nods and smiles at Joana gratefully. Once the girls are gone Dani sits on the couch next to Amira and says her name several times. The third time Amira slowly opens her eyes.

It takes Amira a few seconds to adjust the vision to the dark room, only illuminated by the TV. When her eyes connect with Dani's something stirs inside her, a feeling that always comes up every time she looks at Dani, but now more than ever it beats inside her. She is not stupid, she knows perfectly well what is happening to her. She's known it for months, maybe even years. She is in love with Dani. It's a pity that he would never notice her.

“Hello “ whispers Dani, taking Amira out of his thoughts.

“Hello," she says, smiling at him.

“I didn't want to wake you up but you're going to catch a cold and...”

“Thank you. I'd better go to bed," says Amira, slowly rising from the sofa.

“Yes, me too, we have a long journey tomorrow.”

Dani turns off the TV and turns on the hall light. Both he and Amira go to their rooms but stand at the doors.

“Good night, Ami," says Dani.

“Good night, Dani," Amira answers, and before Dani can disappear behind his bedroom door, she adds, "I missed spending time together too”


End file.
